goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
PC Guy's Big Adventure
PC Guy's Big Adventure 'is a TV movie based off the animated television series, Comedy World. It aired on June 1, 2015 on Orange Otter Network in order to celebrate its 1 year anniversary. Plot Susan and Paul go out to Red Lobster and rent a hotel room for the night while PC Guy has to babysit Eric. He gets tired of Eric's bossiness, so he successfully sneaks out of the house to babysit PB&J instead. Meanwhile, Caillou and Dora interrupt them and try to execute the four. Transcript reads, "GoAnimate Studios proudly presents" and the title of the special shows PC Guy sleeping in class '''Mrs. White: '....And then an apple fell on Isaac Newton's head. that PC Guy is asleep PC GUY! 'PC Guy: 'awake AUGH! PC Guy, reporting for duty, madam! 'Mrs. White: '''PC Guy, you're really driving me up the wall. Go to the principal's office - now! '''PC Guy: '''But Mrs. White, I stayed up all night practicing for tomorrow's test! '''Mrs. White: '''I don't care. Get out. to the principal's office '''Principal Walker: '''So PC Guy, what brings you here? '''PC Guy: '''Alright, I'll spill the beans. sighs I've been falling asleep in social studies. That's why I have a 47 on my report card. '''Principal Walker: 'Kidaroo voice PC GUY! THIS IS NOT SLEEPY TIME! School is important for your education! 'Narrator: '''Lots of warnings later... '''Paul: '''PC Guy! I heard that you got a 47 in social studies class! '''PC Guy: '''Aren't you going to punish me? '''Paul: '''You'll see. Guy goes to his bedroom '''PC Guy: '''Good thing I'm not grounded... yet. I guess I will go on the computer for a little while. I wonder what my punishment will be? Oh well. Being grounded is worse than... babysitting Eric! '''Paul: '''PC Guy, we're going to Red Lobster. '''PC Guy: '''RED LOBSTER?! WOO-HOO! Can I come with you guys? '''Paul: '''I meant to say: "Your mom and I are going to Red Lobster." '''Susan: '''You need to look after Eric for the rest of the night. '''PC Guy: 'screams Don't leave me here! '''Susan: '''We'll be renting a hotel room. '''PC Guy: '''NOOOOOO! and Susan head outside. Susan starts the car and drives off '''Paul: '''This was a great idea, honey. to living room '''Eric: '''Alright slave, I want to watch TV. '''PC Guy: on the TV What do you want to watch? Eric: 'The Simpsons! '''PC Guy: '''No. You're too young. the channel to Cartoon Network Go watch Cartoon Network or something, while I take a shower. '''Eric: '''But slave, you must make me a sandwich! '''PC Guy: '''Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal. to the kitchen Alright, think. Does he like baloney sandwiches? a baloney sandwich, and then heads back to the living room Here's your food, Your Majesty. '''Eric: '''I can't eat that! '''PC Guy: '''What's so bad about it? It's just your average sandwich. '''Eric: '''I wanted a tuna sandwich! '''PC Guy: '''I thought you hated tuna. You know what, never mind. I'll start all over again. to the kitchen '''Eric: '''Grab me a glass of milk, too. '''PC Guy: '''Okay, okay! '''Eric: 'himself While he's doing that, I'll steal his Xbox from his room. upstairs to the kitchen 'PC Guy: '''Ugh, why can't Eric make his own sandwich? thinks Wait a minute. I just remembered what Sophie told me last Friday. '''Sophie: 'begins ...In seven days, it's important you babysit my cousins. ends 'PC Guy: '''Speaking of which, I'll sneak out of the house while Eric isn't looking. to the living room '''Eric: '''Okay, I'm done setting up his Xbox. Now, what should I play? A-ha! Grand Theft Auto IV! '''PC Guy: '''ERIC!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY XBOX? '''Eric: '''Uh oh. upstairs to PC Guy's bedroom and locks the door '''PC Guy: '''ERIC! Unlock the door THIS INSTANT! '''Eric: '''No. I'm going to tell everyone on GoAnimate V2 Wikia one of your embarrassing secrets. '''PC Guy: '''You better not... '''Eric: '''I will. '''PC Guy: '''Eric, I'm sorry. '''Eric: '''Sorry for what? '''PC Guy: '''I'm sorry for throwing your PSP out of the window, I'm sorry for breaking open your piggy bank... AND I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU LICK A FROZEN POLE!!! '''Eric: '''Alright. the door I won't do it. But I'm still playing on your Xbox! '''PC Guy: '''Okay. grunts '''Narrator: '''45 minutes later... '''Eric: '''I escaped a 6 star wanted level! '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, cool, now give me the controller. '''Eric: '''If you make me a tuna sandwich, I'll give you it. '''PC Guy: 'sighs Alright. to the kitchen and makes a tuna sandwich. He grabs a glass of milk and walks back to the living room There. '''Eric: '''I can't eat that! '''PC Guy: '''What? Do you expect me to eat it, instead? '''Eric: '''NO! I wanted a fried baloney sandwich. '''PC Guy: '''This is the last time you ask me to make you food. toward the stove and fries some baloney '''Eric: '''Are you done making my dinner, slave? '''PC Guy: '''Not yet. '''Eric: '''Now? '''PC Guy: '''No. '''Eric: Almost? PC Guy: 'No. '''Eric: '''Now? '''PC Guy: '''YES!!! Here. '''Eric: '''I can't eat it without a bottle of Coke. '''PC Guy: 'in the fridge and gets a bottle of Coke THERE! HAPPY?!? 'Eric: '''Yes. Thank you. Oh, wait, can you give me a bag of Sun Chips? Guy gives him an irritated look, and he gives a bag of Sun Chips to Eric '''Eric: '''Thank you, slave. '''PC Guy: '''If you call me slave ''one ''more time, I'll show everyone at school that embarrassing photo of--- '''Eric: '''Okay, okay, I'm sorry! '''PC Guy: '''So, can I play the Xbox? '''Eric: '''No. You got punked. '''PC Guy: '''Seriously, you're unfair. to Caillou's house '''Dora: '''Boyfriend, I spied on Eric and PC Guy. It looks like those nitwits are home alone. '''Caillou: '''That's my job, not yours! '''Dora: '''I know. '''Caillou: '''Anyway, there has to be a way to execute them. '''Dora: '''Good thing I stashed some guns in my backpack! '''Caillou: '''Guns? evilly I never wielded a gun. back to Eric and PC Guy's house '''PC Guy: '''Give up the controller, you're hogging it! '''Eric: '''No. Give me 45 minutes. '''PC Guy: '''Oh yeah? I'll install a virus onto your computer! '''Eric: '''NO! Guy runs upstairs rapidly and enters Eric's bedroom. He barricades the door '''PC Guy: '''Okay. I just need to guess his password. Maybe it's "Eric"? '''Computer: '''INCORRECT PASSWORD! '''PC Guy: '''Maybe it's "PCGuy"? "IHateSchool"? "12345"? '''Computer: '''INCORRECT PASSWORD! '''PC Guy: '"IHateMath"? 'Computer: '''INCORRECT PASSWORD! '''PC Guy: '"IHeartTV"? "Susan"? "Paul"? "Mom"? "Dad"? 'Computer: '''INCORRECT PASSWORD! '''PC Guy: '''If it's not "Password", I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs. '''Computer: '''Correct password! '''PC Guy: '''THAT WAS THE PASSWORD ALL ALONG?! Okay. Now, where is that flash drive? '''Eric: '''If you put a virus on my computer... '''PC Guy: '''What? I'm not afraid of you. '''Eric: '...I'll tell every single user on the GoAnimate V2 Wikia one of your embarrassing secrets! 'PC Guy: '''FINE! I won't install the virus. the door and exits the room '''Eric: '''Oh! It's time for my story time. '''PC Guy: 'watch Eric, it's 6:52. Your story time is at 9:00. 'Eric: '''Aww man. to PC Guy in the kitchen '''PC Guy: '''Since Sophie told me to babysit her cousins, I need to distract Eric. Ah! I have an idea. Guy hides behind the fridge to the living room. Eric is watching Disney Junior '''PC Guy: 'offscreen ERIC!!! A GANG OF EVIL CHIMPANZEES ARE ATTACKING ME! OH SHOOT, I THINK ONE OF THEM HAVE RABIES! screams MY ELBOW! ERIC, HEEEEEEEELP!!!!! 'Eric: 'gasps He's in danger. I gotta rescue him! to the backyard 'PC Guy: 'out of the fridge Excellent. Now, I just need to pack some of my stuff and then go to PB&J's houseboat. Guy walks to his bedroom, and packs some of his stuff 'PC Guy: '''I can't let Eric hear the door creak. Wait! I'll jump out of the window. Guy imitates a war cry and jumps out of the window '"OUCH!" PC Guy: 'Okay, let's not do that. to Eric in the backyard '''Eric: '''Come out PC Guy, wherever you are. This isn't funny. and Dora come out of the bushes with guns '''Eric: 'to himself Oh no, it's Dora and Caillou! They have guns! under a table 'Caillou: '''Let's not execute Eric. '''Dora: '''Why? '''Caillou: '''PC Guy is babysitting those imbeciles, PB&J. '''Dora: '''Look, a kid in a red hoodie. '''Caillou: '''That's Eric, you nincompoop. scans Eric. The machine reads "NOT PC GUY" '''Dora: '''You're right. Vamanos! Let's hunt down PC Guy. to PC Guy at the downtown of GoCity '''PC Guy: '''Downtown sure is gorgeous at night! '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile at Red Lobster... '''Paul: '''Susan, your idea of getting out of town was clever. Thank you! '''Susan: '''My pleasure. in GoCity... '''PC Guy: '''Better hail a taxi. whistles TAXI! the cab '''Taxi Driver: '''Where would you like to go? '''PC Guy: '''Drop me off at Lake Hoohaw, please. You don't mind switching the radio to the jazz station? '''Taxi Driver: '''No problemo. music plays '''PC Guy: '''Thank you. to Lake Hoohaw '''Taxi Driver: '''Here we are. Tip, please! Guy hands him the cash enters the houseboat '''Jelly: '''Oodelay, PC Guy! '''Peanut: '''Are you here to babysit us? '''PC Guy: '''Of course I am. I also had to run away from my annoying brother. '''Jelly: '''Oh, I see. Well, at least you're here. '''PC Guy: '''Yep. Mind if I make you guys some dinner? '''Peanut: '''Sure! '''PC Guy: '''Okay, otters. through a cook book Babbleberry pie sounds interesting. Time to start baking it. Guy is seen cooking babbleberry pie '''PC Guy: '''At least you guys are patient, unlike Eric. '''Peanut: '''Thanks! '''PC Guy: '''You're welcome. watch The pie should be ready in a couple minutes. How are we going to kill time? '''Peanut: '''You can slide down our big ol' slide! '''PC Guy: '''But... I haven't got over my fear of heights. I've had it for years now and it's really driving me crazy. '''Jelly: '''Sometimes, you just have to face your fears. Slide down the slide for once. '''PC Guy: 'knuckles I'm on it. down the slide AAAAAUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!! on floor Okay... I guess that was... kinda fun. '''Jelly: '''See? I told you so that you'd get over your fear! '''PC Guy: '''I did... kind of. Thanks, anyway. '''Jelly: '''Oh, it was no sweat! '''Narrator: '''After dinner... '''Baby Butter: '''Yummy! '''Peanut: '''That was the best pie I've ever tasted! '''PC Guy: '''I'm glad you adored it. watch Oh. It's time for your guys' bath time. to Caillou and Dora at GoCity '''Dora: '''A boat! '''Caillou: '''That's not a houseboat! '''Dora: '''Oh. '''Caillou: '''Hold my hand so you won't do idiotic stuff, you dumb moron. '''Dora: '''Who are you calling a "dumb moron"?! and Dora beat each other up and the duo vanish into a ball of smoke. This is an example of the Big Ball of Violence trope. After 15 seconds, they stop beating each other up '''Caillou: '''Sorry, Dora. '''Dora: '''I forgive you. '''Caillou: '''How about a kiss? '''Dora: '''Don't mind if I do. Caillou '''Caillou: '''Wow! Nobody has ever kissed me in my entire life! '''Dora: '''How about another kiss? smooch again '''Caillou: Uh, Dora... Dora: Yes, Caillou? Caillou: I think you have rabies. Little tip: Don't explore the jungle or forest or whatever without a parent. Dora: nervously ...Uh, okay. at the houseboat... Guy watches TV 'Announcer: '''Coming up next on The Dating Channel... '''PC Guy: '''Boring. the channel '''Announcer: '''Last time on GoAnimate Adventures... '''PC Guy: '''Boring. the channel '''Announcer: '''Coming up next, a 24-hour Caillou marathon. '''PC Guy: '''There's nothing on TV on Friday night. '''Peanut: '''I know, right? Disney Junior took our show off the air! '''PC Guy: '''Good thing I caught it on a late night rerun before. to Dora and Caillou at the countryside '''Dora: '''Why didn't we take a car? '''Caillou: '''I can't drive, my parents would've killed me, and it's too dark. At least I still have my GPS and flashlight. GPS and flashlight battery go dead '''Dora: '''Shoot. Time to bring out my backpack. irritating backpack song plays '''Dora: '''I'm so tired of your friggin' song! Backpack with a pocket knife '''Caillou: '''Wow... continue walking for one minute, and a sign reads "WELCOME TO LAKE HOOHAW, CANADA!" '''Dora: '''This is the place... a grim smile '''Caillou: '''If I can remember, those three simpletons live in a houseboat. crash through the houseboat wall. PB&J and PC Guy run to the corner of the wall '''PC Guy: 'screams What are you two doing with guns? 'Caillou: '''Since you were home alone with Eric, my girlfriend and I decided to execute you two. But, you were soooo scared, you ran away to Lake Boohaw, or whatever it's called. '''Jelly: 'an annoyed tone It's "Lake Hoohaw"... 'Caillou: '''Yeah, yeah, thingamajig... '''Dora: '''Now, it's time to ''die! and PC Guy run off, screaming. PC Guy runs up to the bathroom 'Caillou: 'offscreen You can run, but you can't hide. 'Peanut: 'offscreen DORA'S CHOKING ME!!! 'PC Guy: 'runs Don't worry, Peanut, I'm going to assist you! bursts open the door and throws PC Guy to the wall 'Caillou: '''Any last words? Guy remains silent for 5 seconds '''PC Guy: '''Go away, you whiny lunatic. '''Caillou: 'Kidaroo voice at 400% WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! 'PC Guy: '''You're a whiny lunatic with no friends! Even Gilbert and Rosie hates you! Guy kicks him to the floor and runs downstairs '''Caillou: '''My head! chases him down the stairs '''Caillou: '''Dora, take care of PB&J while I take care of PC Guy. '''Dora: '''Okay. out a Carbine Rifle '''Peanut: '''You can't do this! We're too young to die! attempts to shoot them, but PB&J dodge. They run to the kitchen to PC Guy cornered '''PC Guy: '''This is unbelievable. Where is Eric or our parents when you need them? to Paul and Susan at their hotel room '''Paul: '''This bed is comfy. down Ahh... '''Susan: '''Wanna watch TV? '''Paul: '''Sure, why not? However, I'm going to avoid The Dating Channel. back to PC Guy cornered '''PC Guy: '''Guys, here. a pistol to PB&J It's your only defense. tries to wield the gun '''Dora: '''Stand still so I can kill you! pulls the trigger and shoots Dora in the leg '''Dora: '''THAT HURT!!! shoots her a couple times, until she runs out of ammo '''Jelly: '''Uh oh, I'm out of bullets. '''PC Guy: '''Let me accommodate you, Jelly! throws him to the wall once more '''Caillou: 'at his forehead with a revolver Goodbye, PC Guy. 'PC Guy: 'the revolver No, goodbye to YOU, Caillou. Nobody liked your show, anyway. cuts to black. A gun shot is heard 'PC Guy: '''Now I need to wipe out Dora. One down - one more to go. runs to the kitchen. Dora is seen strangling Peanut '''Peanut: '''HELP! Guy lets Peanut go from Dora's hands with force and slams Dora to the ground. He snatches her Carbine Rifle '''PC Guy: '''Adios, Dora Marquez. '''Dora: '''You are--- fades to black. Gun shots are heard '''PC Guy: '''That should be taken care of. killer robots that resemble Dora and Caillou burst through the wall '''PC Guy: 'screams Who the heck are you?! 'Robot Caillou: '''We're Caillou and Dora, only that we're robots--- '''Robot Dora: '''What do you mean a virus was detected? gibberish '''Robot Caillou: '''Huh?! What do you mean a virus was detected? gibberish. The two robots collapse to the ground. Eric joins the scene '''PC Guy: '''Eric? You saved me from those hooligans? '''Eric: '''Yes, I did. '''PC Guy: '''That was impressive. Thank you, Eric. to the hotel room '''Susan: '''Are you ready to go, hun? '''Paul: '''Hold on, let me buckle my belt. '''Susan: 'Paul's arm and exits the hotel There's no time for that. crowd laugh is heard 'Paul: '''Susan, you're embarrassing me! to the houseboat '''Eric: '''Let's head home, PC Guy. '''PC Guy: '''Already? '''Eric: '''Yes. Our parents will grind us to head cheese. '''PC Guy: '''Hate to break it to you, PB&J, but I gotta go back to GoCity. '''Peanut: '''It was nice seeing you! '''PC Guy: 'fingers TELEPORT THIS INSTANT! and Eric disappear '''Jelly: '''I'm speechless! Butter whistles '''Peanut: '''He just... teleported to his hometown! That was amazing! GoCity... '''PC Guy: '''We're back home. '''Eric: '''How did you teleport us here? '''PC Guy: '''I can't tell you. It's a secret. '''Eric: '''Now, slave--- '''PC Guy: '''That's it. '''Eric: '''W-what are you going to do to me? '''PC Guy: '''I'm going to end this movie. fingers credits play a post-credit scene '''PC Guy: '''Alright, it didn't end ''just ''yet. We're now in a post-credit scene. silence '''PC Guy: '''End this movie, for real, now! fingers movie ends Trivia *Unlike other specials, Sophie makes a minor role in this episode. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Orange Otter Network